


Хёрт-комфорт

by Assidi



Series: Reek, Ramsay and fanfics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Рамси в курсе, что трамси — самый популярный пейринг. Но останавливаться на достигнутом не собирается.





	Хёрт-комфорт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ - 2018. Посвящается команде Болтонов.

В темницах Дредфорта было подозрительно тихо. Лорд Русе Болтон подумал было, что слуги ошиблись, сообщив, что Рамси Сноу пошел в темницы. Не размышлять же в одиночестве он пошел. Если Рамси пошел развлекаться, то его развлечения обычно хорошо видно. И слышно. А тут тишина... 

Лорд Болтон миновал несколько пустых камер, стараясь идти как можно медленнее и как можно тише. Наконец он услышал тихий голос Рамси — тот произнес неразборчиво несколько слов, потом снова замолчал. Русе прибавил шагу. 

В конце коридора ему открылось странное зрелище. У стены стоял диагональный крест и в беспорядке лежали свежевальные ножи, железные пруты, крючья, веревки и прочий пыточный инструмент. Посередине стояла табуретка. Возле табуретки стояла лохань с водой. На табуретке сидел голый до пояса Теон, а Рамси крутился вокруг него с бритвой и аккуратно сбривал волосы на теле. 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Русе Болтон громче, чем обычно. 

Рамси не потерял самообладания и даже ничего не уронил, а Теон вздрогнул и обернулся. 

— Как что? Привожу Вонючку в приличный вид! 

Слова «Вонючка» и «приличный вид» между собой как-то не сочетались. Русе потер глаза, прикрыл их, открыл, но ничего не поменялось. 

— Зачем? — только и смог спросить он. 

Рамси не мог понять, чего отец не понимает. Он критическим взглядом оглядел Теона, сбрил пару волосков на груди и только тогда удостоил отца ответом: 

— Мы должны выглядеть красиво! А небритые подмышки — это некрасиво, девочкам не понравится! Мы самый популярный пейринг во всем Вестеросе и его окрестностях! 

— Не самый, — заметил Русе. 

Теон вскочил с табуретки и посмотрел на Русе широко открытыми глазами. Рамси выронил бритву и схватил с пола свежевальный ножик.

— Как это не самый? 

— Самый популярный пейринг, — невозмутимо ответил Русе, — это Санса Старк и Сандор Клиган. 

— Фу, гет! — хором выдохнули Теон и Рамси. 

Русе улыбнулся кончиками губ. 

— Вы что-то имеете против гета? 

Теон сделал шаг в сторону Русе, чуть не наступил на ножик, покачнулся и упал прямо в объятия Рамси. 

— Нельзя сравнивать слэш и гет! У них разные задачи и разная читательская аудитория! 

— Ну не такая уж и разная, — проворчал Русе. 

— Я против гета ничего не имею! Только я самого гета сейчас не имею! — капризно протянул Рамси. — Отец, где моя жена? А лучше — сразу три? 

— Почему три? — не понял Русе. 

— Санса Старк, Арья Старк и Джейни Пуль! 

— А как же я? — проныл Теон, уткнувшись Рамси носом в плечо. — Тебе сразу три жены, а я? 

Рамси отцепил Теона от своего плеча, отодвинул на расстояние вытянутой руки и посмотрел оценивающе. 

— Сам сказал, что гет со слэшем не сравнивают! Одно дело жены, а другое дело — ты! Кто ты? 

— Вонючка, — заученно ответил Теон, — Вонючка, рифма закорючка. 

Русе Болтон снова улыбнулся. Рамси неожиданно помрачнел. 

— А вот стишки эти брось. 

— Милорду не нравится? — испугался Теон. 

— Милорду нравится, но ты подумай, как они в переводе будут звучать! В общем языке Вонючку с чем только не срифмуешь! А если взять валирийский или там гискарский, то столько рифм уже не придумаешь! Я уже не говорю о тех языках, на которых фанфики пишут! 

Теон тяжело вздохнул. Русе Болтон тоже.

— Про меня и гета пишут мало, — задумчиво произнес он. — С Уолдой Толстой разве что. Она миленькая, но я бы предпочел фанфики обо мне и Барбри Дастин. 

— А это кто? — вырвалось у Теона. 

Русе поднял с пола свежевальный ножик и стал внимательно его рассматривать. 

— Вот и половина фанфикеров не знает, кто это. Сестра матери моего Домерика, которого ты убил, — он показал ножиком в сторону Рамси. 

— А ты альтернативки почитай, — невозмутимо ответил бастард. — Там и болтонцест, и Домерик с Джоном, и с Теоном... и даже какой-то гет я про него видел. Но не читал. 

Русе Болтон снова вздохнул.

— Домерик умер несколько лет назад, а Барбри Дастин жива, здорова и активно нам помогает, но про нее даже никто и не помнит. 

Рамси дернул плечами и усмехнулся. 

— Она мне никогда не нравилась. А ты не расстраивайся, отец, — про тебя слэш тоже пишут. С Роббом Старком, например...

Раздался жуткий грохот — Теон уронил табуретку в лохань с водой и свалился туда сам. Лохань опрокинулась, табуретка отлетела в сторону, а Теон остался сидеть на полу, мокрый и обалдевший. 

— Знаю, знаю, Вонючка, — ничуть не удивившись, сказал Рамси, — читал я про вас с Роббом. Но, согласись, с Роббом ничего интересного не получится, слишком он правильный! Другое дело — у нас с тобой. Тут и острые ощущения, и стокгольмский синдром, и БДСМ...

— И хёрт-комфорт, — вставил Теон, все еще сидя в луже. 

Русе Болтон как будто не обращал внимания на диалог бастарда с Теоном. Глядя на стенку, у которой расположился крест, он задумчиво произнес: 

— И зачем мне этот мальчишка? Если пейринги придумывают, не заботясь об их достоверности, могли бы мне подобрать кого-нибудь постарше. 

— Эддарда Старка? — робко предположил Теон. 

Русе только махнул рукой. 

— Зачем мне Старк, с ними связываться — себе дороже. Тайвина Ланистера, например. 

Рамси хмыкнул. Теон закрыл лицо рукой. 

— Ты же с ним ни разу не виделся! — обрел дар речи Рамси. 

— А кого и когда это останавливало? 

Теон и Рамси переглянулись. 

— Нет, — помотал головой Рамси, — даже если о вас с Тайвином напишут, популярнее, чем наш, этот пейринг не будет! 

— А какой самый популярный пейринг после вас? — поинтересовался Русе. 

— Станнис и Давос, — процедил Рамси сквозь зубы и сплюнул на пол. — Что в них такого нашли, не понимаю! Да Станнис даже на дженовый рейтинг не способен, я уж не говорю о более интересном! 

— Ну почему же, — усмехнулся Русе, — на дженовый рейтинг он как раз способен, пальцы своему контрабандисту сам отрубил. Самый... как это у вас называется — хёрт-комфорт? 

— Это неинтересно, — Рамси помотал головой. — Один раз пальцы отрубил, и то одни фаланги, а дальше сплошной комфорт. Вонючка, может, тебе все пальцы отрубить? 

Теон, начавший медленно подниматься с пола, при этих словах Рамси рухнул обратно. 

— А как я тогда есть буду? 

— А тебя Джейни Пуль будет с ложечки кормить! Вот тебе и хёрт-комфорт и еще один пейринг, чтобы не скучно было, пока я со своими двумя женами буду гетом заниматься! 

Русе Болтон еще раз посмотрел на бастарда, потом на Теона и произнес: 

— Я все понял, Рамси. Не буду вам мешать, а поеду тебе за женой. 

— Привози сразу трех, — напутствовал его Рамси, поворачиваясь к Теону. — Давай, Вонючка, становись, — он махнул рукой в сторону креста. 

— Опять на дыбу? — жалобно проныл Теон.

Лицо Рамси сделалось жестким:

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил: не путай дредфортский крест с дыбой! Говорил, а? 

— Говорил, — испуганно проблеял Теон. 

— А ты до сих пор путаешь? Да я знаешь, что с тобой сделаю? Я к Джону Сноу от тебя уйду! 

Теон всхлипнул и покорно поплелся туда, куда сказали. 

Русе Болтон не дошел еще до конца коридора, как услышал крики Теона. Теперь в темницах Дредфорта все было в порядке. А лорду Дредфорта предстоял долгий путь за женой для бастарда. Арья, Санса, Джейни — неважно, какую дадут, такую и привезет. Хоть сразу всех троих. Будет с кем Рамси хёрт-комфортом заниматься. А ему, Русе, одной Уолды достаточно. Шестнадцать стоунов сплошной романтики и никакого хёрт-комфорта!


End file.
